


What We Need

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Fics: Supernatural [74]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Breeding Kink, Come Eating, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Rosebud - Freeform, Sub Benny Lafitte, Sub Castiel (Supernatural), Subspace, Top Benny Lafitte, Unrealistic Sex, Vers Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Tumblr ficlet written to the prompt: Destiny, Puppy Play
Relationships: Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Series: Prompt Fics: Supernatural [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/708447
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	What We Need

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't edited, and I'm a total mess right now, so this is also probably a mess. Hope ya'll like it anyway.
> 
> (note that I use Cassie and Benjie for Cas and Benny to denote that they are playing a role in a scene.) 
> 
> (also note that I took liberties with the drugs I used in this. Don’t emulate what I write. There’s no way this is actually safe. I just decided I didn’t care because it’s sexy.)

Reaching down, Dean pet Cassie on the head with one hand, checking the tightness on Cassie’s collar with the other. Three fingers fit beneath easily; Cassie’s pulse raced under the sensitive tips of Dean’s fingers, his throat bobbing as he swallowed.

“Good boy,” murmured Dean, and Cassie’s eyes slipped shut reverently. “Don’t worry, I got exactly what you need. Now, Cassie - bench!” 

Rising to all fours, pads protecting his knees, sewn paws covering his hands, Cassie clambered across the room. His pert ass swayed with every step he took, causing the tail attached to his butt plug to wag. Heat trailed through Dean, thickening his cock. They’d not had the time to play like this in so long. Dean had waited so patiently, assembled his kit so diligently, and now, _finally_ , they all had time, and they would _all_ get what they want. Dean stared hungrily as Cassie approached the breeding bench, sniffed it curiously, his snuffles loud despite the muzzle gag covering half his face, and climbed up. A sigh deflated Cassie into position - his belly and hind legs supported by the padded platforms, his paws folded before him, his hard dick and balls dangling down, his ass up and ready for what was to come. Arousal buzzed through Dean, and he resisted the urge to go to his good pup, tear out the plug, and stuff that tight hole full.

_Maybe later. But for now…that’s not what he wants, and it’s not what he deserves. He’s worked so hard, and waited so long…_

“Good boy,” Dean repeated. Stepping around the bench, Dean placed the cloth-softened manacles around Cassie’s ankles, waist, and wrists. A pleased whimper caught in Cassie’s throat. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Dean watched Cassie even as he rose, walked to the door, closed it behind him, and headed to the next room. Benjie waited there patiently, eyes closed, flopped on his side in a pool of sunshine. The position left him utterly exposed, utterly vulnerable. He’d brought his own toys - claws attached to his fingers but no clothed paws, his knees bare, his collar attached to a leash that hung from a hook on the nearest wall. Taking up the leash and giving it a gentle flap, Dean strode to Benjie’s side and pet his belly. Benjie’s eyes popped open, his tongue lolled out, and he looked up at Dean, his gaze liquid with adoration. 

“Up and at um, big boy,” Dean grinned, groping Benjie’s soft cock. It twitched beneath his touch, thickening. “Heel!” 

The alacrity of Benjie’s eager obedience was breathtaking, and God, the anticipation alone might kill Dean. Every lumbering step Benjie took at Dean’s side seemed a lifetime of waiting until his alpha could finally have a go at Dean’s perfectly trained, oh-so-obedient and ready bitch. Returning to the room where Cassie waited, Dean paused at the table by the door.

“Benjie, sit.” 

Benjie obeyed, dropping to his haunches, front paws before him, cock a hardening length against his thighs. The amount of research and effort that had gone into this scene was _finally_ going to pay off, if Dean could just be patient a little longer…he took up the tube of alprostadil, reached between Benjie’s legs, squirted the contents directly on his dick, and rubbed it in. Benjie’s eyelids fluttered, his panting breaths coming heavier and faster as Dean stimulated him. 

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you…” Fumbling with his other hand, Dean picked up the two Viagra pills he’d set aside. “Benjie, open.” Benjie’s mouth fell open; Dean placed the pills on his tongue, pressed on his lower jaw to close his mouth again, and massaged on his throat as he said, “swallow.”

Oh, but the obedience of his good pup? _Glorious_. And that cock was already so hard in Dean’s hand…the medicines weren’t necessary, far from it - Benjie could get it up and keep it up fine on his own - but knowing what Cassie wanted? 

They were _essential._

“Perfect…” Dean cooed, rubbing the sensitive spot beneath Benjie’s jaw. Soft sounds caught in Benjie’s throat, and he adjust how he sat - butt lifting as if to stand, then settling as Dean gently clocked him beneath the mouth. “None of that now - got one more thing for you.” Taking his hand from Benjie’s cock and chin, Dean turned to the table, wiped his lotion-coated hand on the washcloth he’d prepared, and took up the syringe. Charlie had prepared it for him, using all her medical knowledge and experience; Dean had no idea what was in it and wasn’t about to ask, but he trusted her, and had seen some of her own play videos…this would do the trick. 

“Stand.”

Benjie stood.

“This is gonna pinch…” Feeling along the fleshy parts of Benjie’s ass, Dean pinched, and examined, pinched, and examined, found a perfect fatty spot…and stabbed Benjie with the needle. Benjie flinched and whimpered, and as Dean depressed the plunger with one hand, he pet Benjie’s head with the other. “Almost done, being so good, gonna get you everything you need…both of you everything you need…” …and then the syringe was empty, and Dean was pulling it free, and there was a bead of blood that he wiped away with the washcloth, and he set the empty vial on the table.

“Now you sit here,” Dean instructed Benjie. “Don’t need to wait for a command…you’ll know when you’re ready.”

It should take about ten minutes for the three drugs to take effect.

The resulting aphrodisiac high should last about six hours.

They were in for one _hell_ of a day.

Movement caught Dean’s eye - Cassie shifting impatiently, his tail wagging. “Aw, is my sweet bitch impatient?” asked Dean teasingly. Cassie didn’t answer - when he was in deep, he never reacted to any words that a dog wouldn’t understand - but he didn’t stop moving, either. Walking over, keeping his eyes on Benjie, Dean stopped before Cassie’s face, drew his muzzled face to Dean’s belly, pet his hair and back. Benjie was staring at them, eyes wide and sightless, body trembling as he waited for _want_ to turn into _need_ under the effects of the drugs coursing through his system. Distressed noises leaked from Cassie as he nuzzled at Dean. “Waiting is so hard, I know it - don’t I know it…” He nudged Cassie’s head down until his nose bumped against Dean’s erection. “I’m waiting too, precious. I’m waiting–” Cassie’s tongue darted out to lap at the fabric of Dean’s jeans. Desire surged through Dean, tingling and hot and urgent. “Oh ho, is that how things are?” Cassie licked again, again, again. “Well, then, if my bitch is that eager…”

Dean stepped back.

Cassie whined.

Dean dropped his zipper, withdrew his cock, and stepped forward once more. His length nudged at the open mouth of Cassie’s muzzle…and Cassie surged forward, the bench creaking under his weight, as he licked desperately. Sultry wetness coated the head of Dean’s dick, lapped up the pre-release he leaked, and Dean groaned, guttural and deep. “Just like that…you fucking desperate bitch, yeah, that’s…oh, that’s good…” His fingers grasped the back of Cassie’s head, the teeth and fur of the muzzle tickling at his length. Cassie devoured Dean as if he was starving, and Dean rolled his hips forward, seeking more. It wouldn’t do to come _too_ soon, but he could have a little taste of the bliss to come…just a sample…rocking forward, he chased more, and chased more, and his eyes slipped shut…

…and skin slapped against the floor, and the bench rocked, and Cassie jerked back and _howled_. Dean opened his eyes to see Benjie, wild-eyed, mounted on the bench behind Cassie. The tail had been torn away; Benjie’s swollen, flushed cock was against Cassie’s hole, and he thrust desperately, seeking entry, seeking welcome. Stepping back, Dean watched breathlessly. Cassie spread his legs wider, and Benjie moved urgently, his claws raking down Cassie’s back and leaving raised, angry red lines as he thrust, and thrust, and thrust…and plunged in balls deep.

Cassie _screamed_.

Benjie didn’t react, didn’t hesitate; he dug his claws into Cassie’s sides and thrust and thrust and thrust and thrust.

Desire surged through Dean so powerfully that he almost came just watching them. Oh, but they were the most beautiful sight he’d ever beheld - one, the muscular, needy bitch, sobbing and moaning and whimpering and pawing uselessly at the bench padding as the entire apparatus rocked under the force of Benjie’s thrusts; the other, muscular, mighty, insatiable as he snarled and growled and fucked into Cassie’s needy hole. Taking his cock in hand, stroking himself lazily, Dean circled, and watched - as Benjie groaned, adjusted, hitched his hips and fucked down harder - circled, and watched - as that fat, huge cock stretched out that delightfully tight hole, the skin straining and divoting in, puckering out, as Benjie pounded in and pulled out - circled, and watched - as Cassie’s dangling cock twitched and bucked, leaked droplets onto the ground, his balls tightening, his cock swaying as Cassie rocked back into every thrust - circled, and watched - mesmerized by the expression on Cassie’s face, the expression on Benjie’s face, the raw desire slackening their emotions, dropping their jaws, leaking out in every sound they made and breath they frantically took in and let go.

_They needed this so bad._

Palming at himself, Dean watched, and glorified, and whispered praises - “there’s my alpha, so desperate - want to watch you breed my bitch up, get Cassie so full of come that he’s leaking for a week - want to watch you both shatter for me, my good boys, my sweet boys” - and tried to restrain himself.

 _I needed this, I_ need _this, so bad…_

It was anticlimactic when Cassie came for the first time, his mouth wide around a soundless scream, his semen splattering the ground beneath them. Benjie didn’t slow, didn’t even seem to notice - the drugs would make him oblivious, and it was Dean’s job to make sure none of the three of them got hurt - and still fucked into Cassie’s willing body. Stepping to Cassie’s front, Dean checked his expression, checked his eyes, found him utterly, gorgeously blissed out, gaze unfocused, expression slack. Chuckling, Dean squatted, reached under the bench, coated his hand in come…he stroked himself once, twice, to distribute it, and then held his hand before Cassie’s muzzle. There was a weak sniff, a soft whimper, and then Cassie lapped at the mess with kittenish licks and aborted groans that every deep thrust by Benjie forced out of him.

No, Dean realized…Benjie _had_ reacted…he was going harder, and _harder_ , and the sounds he made were inhuman, and his teeth gnawed at Cassie’s shoulder, and his claws raked…and then with a yowl, he came, semen squelching as he fucked into his own mess before he finally, _finally_ , went still. His chest heaved, his eyes were wide, unfocused, and crazed, and he sucked at the salty sweat coating Cassie’s back.

“Alright, ya big lug,” Dean laughed, giving Cassie a final pet on the mouth as he rose and stepped around the bench, giving Benjie a shove. “Even _you’re_ gonna need a _few_ minutes to recover. Get off.” Somehow still obedient despite his state, Benjie obeyed, tumbling to the side, tears on his face. Cassie’s hole made a delicate rosebud pucker, white come and slimy lubricant - also laced with who-knew-what so that Cassie would be desperate and prepped and so good for them - oozing out. “It’s my turn.”

Whimpers burst into whines as Dean mounted, lined himself up, and filled that loosened hole. Fuck, but Cassie was so wet, and so loose, and Dean was gone within two strokes, mind awash with ecstasy, gut tight with pressure as he chased his orgasm. It might have been moments or minutes before that glorious climax overtook him; he couldn’t be sure, couldn’t withdraw himself from the moment even enough to monitor his two pets. The air stank of sex and come and Dean _craved_. He spoke words, he knew he did - praise for Cassie, and for Cassie’s hole, and for how good watching them made him feel - but he didn’t know what he said, only knew that when the pressure within him finally burst, he felt like everything he was spurted out his cock to mix into the mess within Cassie.

Eyes fluttering, he tried to focus his vision as his breath rasped, and his hips rocked, and aftershocks left him aglow.

And then powerful claws slashed across Dean’s chest, so sharp they tore his clothes and ripped his skin. 

And strong paws threw Dean aside, pulled his dick from Cassie’s hole, left him sprawled on the floor, gasping with pleasure and pain as colors splotched over his vision.

And with a roar, Benjie reclaimed what was _his_.

And as Dean watched in awe, as Cassie sobbed through another orgasm, Benjie proved himself the alpha of their pack.

_And we have another, what, 5 hours of this?_

Laughing with delight, Dean watched his pets, watched the two subs that owned him body and soul, and had never felt better to know them so happy.

This was going to be the best scene they’d ever done.

And Dean was already wondering when they’d be able to do it again.

Getting his hands beneath him, Dean rose with effort and stumbled to stand before Cassie. The weeping pup strained toward him, seeking his heat, his support, as he strained against his restraints and got fucked senseless.

_But first, Cassie is gonna lick up every drop of this mess on me, until I’m ready to go again._

Dean thrust his crotch into Cassie’s face, and Cassie _obeyed_ , sucking and licking at him.

_…I wonder if Benjie’ll fuck me too, before all is said and done._

_Fuck, but I hope so…_

“Good dog,” Dean moaned, watching his two precious pups, “good boys, oh yeah, just like that, my best two pets, my only two pets, just the two of you, just us, forever…”

This had been _so_ worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on social media!  
> Tumblr: [unforth](https://unforth.tumblr.com/) (very multifandom with a decent amount of politics/social justice)  
> Twitter: [unforth](https://twitter.com/unforth) (mostly MDZS/CQL, with a splash of multifandom and also a decent amount of politics/social justice, cause sorry, them's the times)  
> Discord: unforth#6748


End file.
